Culpable inocente
by Dann 19
Summary: El mundo mágico está enfrentando un gran problema; muchos acusados y poco personal.  Después de muchas discuciones, aceptan poner en uso un método un tanto más eficaz y rápido, el método muggle con sus respectivas variantes...
1. Un día normal

Hola a todos :)

Acá vengo yo con una nueva historia, que es nada más y nada menos que un dramione ;) La verdad es primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, así que... pruebo nuevos horizontes(?) xDD

Así que...

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K., exceptuando, claro, a aquellos que sea necesario ser inventados. Pero podría tomar nombres que están por estar y que no sabemos quienes son(?) xD

**Sumary**: El mundo mágico está enfrentando un gran problema; muchos acusados y poco personal.  
Después de muchas discuciones, aceptan poner en uso un método un tanto más eficaz y rápido, el método muggle con sus respectivas variantes...

Hermione, que actúa como _Defensora de la magia_ tendrá que defender a quien menos se esperó.  
Tendrá que olvidarse de sus prejuicios y tratar de sacar adelante el caso.  
¿Quieres saber cómo lo hace?

**Advertencia:** Es un Dramione, además, es M, habrán relaciones un tanto... explícitas(?). Ok, no tanto, pero sí habrá descripción xD. Mmm... creo que sería todo.

Además, si quieren podrían pasarse por un Remus/Hermione de mi autoría llamado Matalobos

* * *

**Un día normal**

Hermione Jean Marie Juls Potter Dumbledore Granger sería el nombre perfecto para esta chica, si el que estuviera detrás de esto fuera Perla Shumajer, pero como no es así, conformémonos con Hermione Granger.

_Hermione Granger_ era, al fin y al cabo, una excelente trabajadora del Ministerio de Magia con un par de premios y muchos honores luego de tener sólo un año allí; nada la enorgullecía más que estar ayudando en aquellos tiempos al mundo mágico, que aún enfrentaba demasiados casos de mortífagos por día, siendo esta la razón por la que ella había promovido una nueva ley. Esta ley, no tenía otro propósito más que acelerar el proceso de encarcelamiento de dichas personas.

Había tenido que pelear por al menos cinco meses con el Wizengamot para que éste aceptara la ley provisional, basada en algunos aspectos muggles. Aunque grandes partes fueron cambiadas porque se consideraban muy poco mágicas o demasiado muggles, la ley provisional fue puesta en uso a mediados de agosto. Ella, fue una de las primeras en ser elegida como _Defensora de la magia_, el equivalente a los llamados abogados del mundo muggle.

Y aquella templada mañana de septiembre, para ella era otra más. Se levantó, como siempre, a las siete para estar lista en el Ministerio a las ocho de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Se aseguraba siempre de darle un beso en los labios a Ron antes de partir, quien debía dormir plácidamente; su novio salía más tarde de su casa, debido a que atendía junto con su hermano los Sortilegios Weasley. Llegaría a su oficina, que tenía una enorme ventana a un costado, y su pequeña y modesta mesa en el rincón derecho, tomaría asiento allí y comenzaría a hojear para estar segura de que no se le pasaba ningún compromiso por alto.

Luego saldría por la puerta de nuevo, iría una planta más arriba a charlar un momento con Harry, y luego bajaría hasta el último piso, en las nuevas salas de juzgado. Su vida se podría describir como la de una típica adulta joven que se abría paso en el campo de leyes mágicas.

Aquel día templado, salió de la oficina de Harry y, cuando estaba en el ascensor, un pequeño avión de papel casi se estrelló contra ella; de reojo leyó que ella era su remitente y lo tomó. Se acomodó la carpeta en su mano izquierda, y abrió con rapidez la carta. Dentro de ella se le informaba que tenía una reunión con el jefe de su Departamento, el Sr. Rodolphus, que era algo urgente. Con algo de apremio, salió del elevador antes de lo previsto y caminó hasta la última puerta del pasillo, en donde se leía _Rodolphus Ninfo -Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica-_. Tocó dos veces, y entró.

—Buenos días, señor. Me llegó una nota que…

—Así es, Granger. Por favor, tome asiento —interrumpió un hombre alto, delgado y con un bigote algo chistoso sobre su boca. Hermione, con su carpeta en la mano, tomó asiento delante de su jefe y se dispuso a escuchar—. Granger, hay un caso que quiero sea tomado por usted, creo que es la más competente…

—Me alaga, señor.

—…pero no es cualquier caso. Debido a que el acusado no se ha procurado a sí mismo un Defensor de la magia, es necesario que se le sea proporcionado por el Ministerio. Y yo la he designado a usted. Necesitamos que descubra lo que en realidad pasó y que encierre, o libere, a este hombre.

—Acepto, estaría encanta…

—Aguarde. No es cualquier hombre el que usted va a defender, fue uno de los más allegados a Quien-Usted-Sabe, pero se sospecha que ha sido obligado por su padre —advirtió con un tono que quería ser paternal, pero que era igual de duro que siempre.

—No se preocupe —aceptó con una leve sonrisa—. Será un honor ayudar, como siempre.

Hermione inclinó levemente la cabeza, y se levantó de la silla. Fue hasta la puerta con su característico caminar, ni rápido ni lento, y salió por ella. En cuanto estuvo fuera de la oficina, se quedó un par de segundos allí y luego escuchó que su jefe le decía que la primera vista sería el día siguiente, que tenía el resto del día libre. Bien, al menos podría almorzar tranquilamente con Harry y con Ginny, no tendría el apuro de que un caso la esperaba.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, fue hasta su oficina y le dejó una pequeña nota a Brittany, su compañera de trabajo, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que tendría el día libre. Salió del Ministerio y se encaminó hasta el Callejón Diagon; sería buena idea visitar a Ron y comerse un helado con él, tal y como lo hacían cuando jóvenes. Sería bonito para ella volverse a ver tal y como recordaba la inocencia en aquel entonces, inocencia que luego fue desplazada para poder convertirse muy rápido en adulto.

Caminó derecho por el Callejón hasta que se encontró con un gran bufón que se quitaba y volvía a ponerse el sombrero. Debajo de él levitaba un gran letrero, que rezaba "_Sortilegios Weasley"_ _, _y que alrededor de las palabras, un montón de destellos las alumbraban. Hermione rió por las ocurrencias de los chicos y empujó la puerta, que sonó con su característico tintineo. Entró con un caminar pausado, viendo el montón de cosas que había en aquella tienda de _locos_. En una esquina pudo ver a un montón de animales que saltaban de un lado a otro, algunos hasta gritaban cosas incomprensibles; había un par de botellas que soltaban burbujas de jabón y, al otro extremo, estaba la nueva creación: _El Mapa del Merodeador_. En un principio se había opuesto a esto, pero ya que no podía controlar a George y cuando éste le dijo que en realidad el Mapa era para gastar bromas a incautos, no opuso mucha resistencia.

—Ron, llegaron a vigilar que ninguna _Lav-Lav_ se te acerque —el aludido no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como un tomate. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a George y fue lentamente hasta donde estaba Hermione.

—Hola, _Hermi_, pensé que estarías en el Ministerio —comentó Ron mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Tomó su mano y se la llevó a un rincón, un tanto apartado, en donde Hermione le sonrió levemente.

—Me dieron el día libre, Ron, así que pasé por acá. Tal vez te apetezca ir a comer un helado y luego podríamos ir a almorzar con Harry y Ginny.

—Claro, me encantaría. ¿Hablaste ya con Harry?

—Bueno… no, pero supongo que no se opondrá —Ron bufó divertido—. ¡No te burles! Yo no sabía que tendría el día libre…

—Y… ¿qué te parece si en vez de ir… con Harry, vamos a casa y…?

—¡Ron! —exclamó la chica sonrojada hasta el cuello.

—_Ro-Ro_ no hagas proposiciones indecentes aquí —se escuchó la voz de George desde dentro—. Respeta tu lugar de trabajo.

—Entonces le diré a esa chica, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Miriam! Le diré que tampoco las haga —advirtió—. Entonces, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

—Supongo…

Ambos salieron a la calle, en donde una leve brisa movía lentamente sus cabellos. Era cierto que tenían mucho tiempo de novios, y que se querían mucho, pero no estaban preparados para dar el siguiente paso. Cada vez que alguno lo estaba, algo pasaba y hacía que se sintieran inseguros de nuevo. Así que de esa manera estaban más que bien: se sentían seguros del otro y podría darlo todo, no quería apresurar nada.

Es así como pasó aquel día algo largo para Hermione, quien no estaba acostumbrada a llegar a casa temprano, dejar sus tacones medianos a un lado, y tomar un relajante baño mientras pensaba que debía ir a la librería a compara más libros. Si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo para leer… le encantaba su trabajo, sí, pero la consumía tanto que en ocasiones no tenía el sencillo placer de disfrutar un libro.

Llegó la noche y se durmió de nuevo, como siempre, abrazada por Ron y sintiendo su respiración suave y acompasada hacer que su pecho subiera y bajara. El día siguiente de seguro sería largo, y no estaba dispuesta a desfallecer a mitad de él.

De lo que Hermione no tenía la menor idea era que, mientras ella dormía plácidamente, en Azkaban un joven hombre intentaba dormir en su celda, fría y oscura, esperando impacientemente el día siguiente. Su barba incipiente, denotaba su descuido, y su rubio cabello estaba totalmente desordenado.

Aquel hombre, marcado por aquel tiempo en Azkaban, podría aspirar a salir del allí al día siguiente. Tan sólo debía esperar.


	2. Reunión estimatoria

Reunión estimatoria.

Las grandes puertas dobles de roble se abrieron, y por ella entró el Consejo en pleno, seguido por la audiencia y por último los dos Defensores de la magia, quienes se saludaron cordialmente antes de irse a su respectiva mesa en donde esperaría al demandante y al acusado, respectivamente.

Hermione tomó el asiento de la derecha, en donde le esperaba un pequeño fajo de papeles; los tomó y comenzó a hojear los documentos, buscando algún dato de su representado. No le tomó mucho descubrir quién era, puesto que justo antes de que se topara con su nombre, la pequeña puerta que estaba a su derecha se abrió y por allí entró, con una arrogante y leve sonrisa, Draco Malfoy. Caminó hasta estar al lado de ella, y en ningún momento dejó de lado su pose altiva, aunque quisiera ponerse a gritar allí mismo el porqué de que Granger fuera su Defensora de la magia, aparte de que aborrecía aquel tipo de juzgados.

—No… es imposible —dijo Hermione en un susurro apenas audible mientras reorganizaba todo.

—Es posible, _Granger_. Al parecer no te bastaron los seis años en Hogwarts…

—¡Yo no escogí tu caso! —exclamó quedamente.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas que una _sangre sucia_ sea mi…?

—Disculpe. Señorita, ¿hay algún problema con el acusado? —interrumpió desde el podio principal el delegado del Wizengamot para aquella reunión estimatoria.

Muy rara vez el consejo del Wizengamot estaba en pleno en alguna reunión, solían estarlo en el juicio definitivo para asegurarse de que todo corriera según lo planeado. Y aquella vez no era la excepción. Aquella reunión era dirigida por uno de los tantos miembros del Wizengamot que no conocía, así que no estaba del todo segura cómo debería actuar.

—No, señor —aseguró lo más firme posible.

—Si todo está en orden, podemos dar inicio a la _Reunión estimatoria_ —informó el hombre potentemente. Apuntó a su cuello y pronunció algo inaudible para luego comenzar a decir—: Se acusa al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy de haber sido parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso luego de que éste regresase, además de conspirar en la destrucción de Hogwarts y otros delitos menores. ¿Se está de acuerdo con los cargos?

Hermione miró por un momento a Draco, luego afirmó con seguridad y luego se escuchó la afirmación del representante acusador enviado por el Ministerio. La audiencia agitó levemente la varita y en una esquina, una pluma comenzó a escribir en un pergamino los hechos antes dictados por el representante del Wizengamot.

—Siguiendo con lo dicho. El señor Draco Malfoy, también acepta que, de ser negada su petición de reordenamiento de su juicio, cumplirá con cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin poder optar a otra petición de reordenamiento.

—Sí, señor —respondió Hermione de nuevo, evitando que Draco tuviera que abrir la boca. No dejaría que la estupidez y la arrogancia de Malfoy arruinaran aquel caso, aunque significara tener que dejarlo en libertad. O, ¿acaso debería sabotear el caso apropósito? ¿Querer dejar a Malfoy en libertad era algo… justo? ¿Era ético? Para seguir siendo una profesional ética debía luchar por la libertad de Malfoy, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. ¿Acaso tenía Malfoy la suficiente información como para asegurarse su salida de Azkaban? Porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, si Malfoy no daba cualquier tipo de información, era muy improbable que éste saliera en libertad.

El resto de la visita no fue mayor cosa, simplemente se aclararon los puntos a convenir si Malfoy saliera en libertad y que, si este fuera el caso, cuáles serían las penas si se le encontraba que de nuevo se unía a filas Oscuras o que pretendieran derrocar, de alguna manera, al Ministerio de Magia o a cualquiera de sus instituciones. A Hermione le parecía que nunca saldría de allí para poder pensar con calma. Frente al representante del Wizengamot tenía una leve sonrisa, pero por dentro tenía un torbellino de ideas: algunas se concentraban en cómo sacar a Malfoy de Azkaban –lo ético–, y las otras en como sabotearse a sí misma para evitar que éste saliera –algo que nunca se podría imaginar haciendo–. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ron le reprocharía el hecho de que sacara a Malfoy de donde había sido recluido? ¿Harry…?

¡Mierda! Harry de seguro se enteraría. Luego de que saliera de aquella vista, el chisme correría más rápido que el virus de la viruela de dragón y llegaría al Cuartel de Aurores antes de que ella pudiera avisarle a Harry. Y lo peor, que Harry pensaría que ella lo estaba haciendo con gusto y entonces, inevitablemente, Ginny también se enteraría y sería cuestión de tiempo para que Ron lo hiciera. ¿Acaso no podían ponerle aquello más difícil?

En cuanto el representante del Wizengamot dijo el último punto a aclarar, y la sesión se dio por finalizada, Hermione miró por última vez a Draco y salió por la puerta principal, luego de que la audiencia lo hiciera. Tuvo que esperar al segundo ascensor, debido a que los demás habían sido ocupados por los demás. Se quedó en el pasillo junto al Defensor de la magia del Ministerio, que no tenía otra función más que tratar de que los acusados sigan estando en Azkaban hasta su último día.

—Vaya cliente ha aceptado, ¿no, Hermione?

—_Granger_, gracias. Sí, me gustan los retos…

—¿Crees, acaso, que podrías llegar siquiera a ganarme? —preguntó con una arrogancia tan característica de Malfoy que estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

—Eso lo decidirá el Wizengamot —respondió sin prestarle la mayor atención—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar —informó mientras tomaba el segundo elevador, que hacia unos segundos se había abierto de par en par. Apretó el botón que la llevaría al piso en donde estaba el departamento de Harry y se dispuso a esperar. El elevador paró unas cuantas veces más, hasta que en un piso informó que se encontraba en el departamento de aurores, y Hermione salió de éste y caminó por el pasillo un tanto desordenado. Llegó al despacho de Harry y tocó levemente. Esperó. Volvió a tocar y no hubo ninguna señal de que siguieran. Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una oficina totalmente vacía. ¿Adónde había ido Harry?

Salió algo desconcertada de la oficina y le preguntó el paradero de Harry al primer ser humano que encontró:

—Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está Harry Potter?

—Según cuentan, señorita, hubo una emboscada y al parecer varios magos oscuros podría caer… —informó con voz queda aquel hombre chiquito y rechoncho—. Le pido no revele que yo le dije esto —y luego de esto, se fue por el corredor hasta las escaleras, en donde comenzó a cantar una canción de los Muertos de Pensilvania mientras las bajaba.

Bueno, al menos no se enteraría tan rápido, nada podía ir peor. ¿Qué podría ser peor que tener que defender al estúpido de Malfoy? Quizás que Ron la engañara… pero qué cosas estaba pensando. No había nada peor que tener que defender a Malfoy y tener que tratar que éste saliera en libertad. ¿Podría sabotear su propia defensa sin que pareciera sospechoso y recluir por siempre a Malfoy en Azkaban?

¡No! Eso sería poco ético y muy impropio de ella, no podía caer en el juego de la venganza. Con la cabeza vuelta un lío, se fue hasta el elevador y llegó hasta su piso, en donde se pasó a saludar, y luego salió del Ministerio rumbo a casa. No tenía ningún otro pendiente, así tendría tiempo para pensar. Pensar, pensar… pensar era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Llegó a casa, dejó sus zapatos en el armario y se recostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos lentamente y, sin querer, se imaginó a sí misma siendo juzgada por haberse saboteado el caso; luego vio a Malfoy recluido por siempre en Azkaban y la cara sonriente de Ron… las ideas se alborotaban, tenía unas terribles ganas de gritar y no podía hacerlo. Estaba de nuevo frente al Wizengamot, y un par de criaturas espeluznantes estaban a su lado, eran dementores, a pesar que el Ministro los había prohibido estaban ahí, junto a ella, y ¡querían darle el beso!

—¡Hermione! —exclamó una voz lejana—.¿Qué pasa? ¡Hermione! —escuchó por última vez antes de abrir los ojos y ver sobre sí a Ron, con la cara pálida y algo sudorosa.

—Creo… c-creo que tuve una pesadilla —se excusó mientras respiraba lentamente.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, creo que sí… —Ron fue al baño, Hermione supuso que buscaría alguno de los tranquilizantes que siempre tenía allí. Debía decírselo, no podía evitarlo ni esconderlo. Si no se lo decía… Ron lo tomaría a mal—. ¿Ron? —escuchó un murmullo desde el baño, lo que le dio a entender que la escuchaba—. Tengo… tengo que defender a Malfoy…

Un fuerte estruendo. La frágil botella había dado contra el suelo y ahora las pastillas se iban hasta el más recóndito rincón. Ron, en cambio, había salido del baño con una cara de incredulidad y a la vez de desafío.

—No hablas en serio, ¿no? —Hermione calló—. ¡Contesta! No piensas defender a ese hurón, ¿no?

—¡Debo hacerlo, Ron!

—¡Me importa un comino lo que debas o no debas hacer! ¡Estuvo a punto de matarnos en al Sala de los Menesteres! ¿Y todos los años en Hogwarts? ¿Dónde quedan? —ahora Ron no estaba pálido de susto, estaba rojo de ira.

—Ron, cálmate… Tengo que ha-cer-lo —repitió casi deletreando la última palabra.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con que salga libre?

—No, pero no tengo otra opción. ¡No sabía que lo defendería a él! —Hermione respiró un par de veces—. No me agrada hacerlo, Ronald, pero debo. Y, sería mejor para mí, si al menos me apoyas un poco. ¿No crees que podrías, aunque sea, no sacármelo en cara?

Ron no respondió, se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos minutos que parecieron eternidades. Respiró hondo un par de veces y fue hasta el sofá, tomó asiento y besó levemente a Hermione.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes—. Pero no trates mucho de sacarlo de ahí, ¿sí?

Hermione no contestó y simplemente lo abrazó por unos segundos. Grandes problemas le esperaban, lo presentía.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^.

¿cómo están? Espero muy bien... Yo mientras, me alegro de que hayan entrado a leer, muchas gracias si comentas también :3


	3. Sin otra opción

**Sin otra opción**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó prácticamente con el sol. Mientras éste salía por el horizonte, ella se encargaba de prepararse un desayuno rápido, un par de tostadas y jugo de calabaza bastarían. Comió sola en la mesa, mientras divagaba en un mar de pensamientos. No sabía cuál era el correcto, y cuál no; quería, por arte de Merlín, quizás, saber quién tenía la razón. Quería… quería salir de su casa aquel día, ir a la sala de juicios del Wizengamot, y saber que no tendría que volver porque el caso estaba cerrado y todo había salido a la perfección. Pero no podía: aún había que presentarse a más reuniones, y tendría que tratar de que Malfoy fuera condenado definitivamente o saliera libre lo más pronto posible. No podría mantener la tensión por Ron. Estaba segura.

Salió más temprano que de costumbre, y llegó también más temprano que lo normal. Se adentró por el _normal_ teléfono dañado, y apretó las teclas que ya sabía de memoria, y, en menos de lo que esperaba, ya estaba en el Atrio. Duró un momento viendo la nueva estatua que se erigía en el centro, y luego fue hasta los elevadores; ahora sí tenía que hablar con Harry. Subió hasta la planta de regulación mágica y esperó, en unos pequeños bancos fuera de la oficina de su amigo; su pie subía y bajaba constantemente, mostrando un claro signo de angustia. ¿Pondría Harry objeción alguna por el trabajo que debía hacer? ¿Y si se molestaba al igual que Ron? Todo era tan estúpidamente complicado que no sabía qué hacer o pensar, simplemente sabía de sobra que debía hacerlo. No le quedaba otra opción.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, se suponía que Harry debía estar allí hacía ya cinco minutos. ¿Le habría pasado algo el día anterior? Sacudió su cabeza. No, si le hubiera pasado algo de seguro ya lo sabría; debía estar por llegar y ella se preocupaba torpemente, simplemente tenía que… esperar.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? —levantó la mirada y vio a Harry allí, con una gran cara de desconcierto mientras la veía fijamente—. Pensé que deberías estar…

—Ahora no importa, Harry. Necesito hablar contigo —su amigo la miró por un momento de una forma extraña, pero terminó de abrir la puerta de su oficina y la dejó entrar.

Hermione tomó asiento frente al escritorio, y Harry, simplemente la veía desde la otra esquina de una forma casi interrogante. No era tan dura como la de Ron, pero sí más penetrante; pareciera que Harry hubiera aprendido de Dumbledore la forma para que su compañero se sintiera como en unos rayos equis.

—Dime, Hermione, ¿para qué soy bueno? —la miró por un momento, y le sonrió tímidamente tal y como lo hacía siempre.

—Verás, Harry, no sé si ya estás enterado pero… bueno… yo tendré que defender a Malfoy —Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija por unos segundos, sintiendo que se enrojecía levemente.

—Sí, ya lo sabía desde antes…

—Pero… ¿cómo…? O sea, ¿cuándo…?

—Lo sabía desde antes, Hermione —explicó Harry interrumpiéndola—. Antes de que una petición así pueda ser procesada, se reúnen los directores de cada sección que podría verse afectada, y luego se lo comunican a su mano derecha, es decir –aquí–, a mí —le sonrió de nuevo, con confianza, para lograr que Hermione se sintiera mejor.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo reprochaste? Porque Ron se puso como una fiera ayer cuando se lo conté y, pensé que tú…

—Hermione, ambos trabajamos aquí —se acercó hasta donde estaba ella—. Muchas veces nos ha tocado hacer algo con lo que no estamos satisfechos, y sé que si hubiera estado en tus manos, quizás no hubieras tomado el caso. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, siempre te apoyaré —Harry la abrazó por un momento y luego la besó en la mejilla

—Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste si lo sabías?

—Porque, _muchacha-preguntona_, no he tenido tiempo. Ayer hubo una emboscada y cayeron un par de personas; Hermione, la única opción que podrías usar para ganar el caso, es que Malfoy tenga información… y no cualquier información, debe ser real y mientras más estén involucrados mejor —le aconsejó—. De lo contrario, veo muy difícil que el _hurón_ salga libre…

—Lo sé…

—Podrías sólo intentar reducir su pena, porque sabes que me opuse a su condena; pero sus delitos no se pueden borrar por un momento de lucidez que tuvo en la guerra.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, intentando comprender cómo podría Harry decir que si Malfoy salía en libertad todo estaría bien. No entendía cómo, luego de siete años de lucha, le daba igual si el hurón estaba libre o no.

—Bueno, creo que entonces me voy —anunció Hermione—. ¿Vamos a comer juntos?

—Supongo, le avisaré a Ginny…

—Bien, yo le diré a Ron —dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Caminó hasta ésta y se quedó allí un momento, luego volteó, le sonrió a Harry por última vez y salió del despacho de éste—… sólo espero que ya se le haya pasado el coraje —comentó luego más para sí misma que para el resto del mundo, a quien poco le importaba si a Ron se le había pasado o no el coraje.

Fue de nuevo hasta el elevador y subió hasta su piso. Saludó a un par de personas pro el camino y, luego de unos cuentos minutos, se sentó en su mullida silla, al frente del escritorio de Brittany, quien en esos momentos estaba muy ocupada como para notar la llegada de Hermione.

El resto del día pasó normalmente. A mediodía, tal y como cada día, Hermione salió de su oficina y se fue hasta la de Harry, de allí partirían a buscar a Ginny, quien los esperaba con Ron. Luego iban a comer a cualquier restaurant muggle y, Harry y Hermione, volvían a su rutina en el Ministerio. La mayoría de las veces era así, pero en algunas ocasiones, Hermione debía comer con alguien más, o era Harry quien no podía ir con ellos. Pero, casi siempre intentaban quedar al menos una vez a la semana juntos, aunque últimamente no se pudiera. El ajetreo del Ministerio era más grande cada día: la gente pedía que se apresara lo más pronto posible a los mortífagos aún impunes, y el Ministerio luchaba para que los ya capturados revelaran algo. Casi nunca pasaba esto, pero había unos cuantos que revelaban todo lo que sabían con tal de ver, al menos, que su condena fuera reducida.

Luego, cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse a lo lejos, todo el Ministerio estalló. Todas las personas salían de sus respectivos puestos, los elevadores se atascaban y nadie podía salir de una manera más o menos eficiente; es por esto que, en esos momentos, ella prefería bajar por las escaleras y durar un montón a tener que ponerse a pelear con cada jefe de piso para que la deje pasar.

Llegó a casa muerta de cansancio, se tiró sobre el sofá y quería dormir. Dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente, cuando tendría que ir al trabajo de nuevo. Viernes, por fin era el viernes de aquella semana tan larga. Entre abrió los ojos, no miró nada y los volvió a cerrar intentado quedarse dormida sin que nada le importara. Entonces sintió un aliento sobre sí…

—Hermione, mañana es tu cumpleaños…

—Lo sé… —medio respondió con ensoñación.

Ron la besó en la mejilla y ella se volteó, lo observó por un momento y luego le devolvió el beso en la boca. Y lo abrazó, por fin sería viernes y aquel viernes cumplía años. Al menos Ron no lo recordó justo el día en que se celebrara un aniversario más de su vida, porque el año anterior, despistado como siempre, se olvidó por completo que la familia Weasley había hecho una fiesta sorpresa para ella, lo que terminó con que Ron y Hermione llegaron tarde a la propia fiesta de ésta.

—¿Qué harán mañana?

—No lo sé —respondió Ron con una sonrisa pícara—. Ven, vamos a dormir… mañana será un día largo.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

Espero y les haya gustado, como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Recuerden comentarme cualquier error, y que darle al botón de review es gratis :)

Dann


	4. Día de cumpleaños

**Día de cumpleaños**

La mañana siguiente amaneció extrañamente resplandeciente, el sol se coló por entre las cortinas de la habitación principal, haciendo que Hermione comenzara a moverse lentamente entre la cama. Se acurrucó una vez más en sí misma y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque un chillante e incesante pitido no la dejó. Al principio pensó que no era nada, que de seguro Ron había prendido de nuevo alguno de los aparatos que no sabía manejar y había intentado callarlo con magia; pero el pitido no cesaba, seguía en el mismo tono y con la misma intensidad. Era como una especia de alarma… ¡la cocina!

Salió de la cama en un brinco y corrió por entre el estrecho pasillo hasta que llegó a la pequeña cocina, luego de pasar por entre una gran masa de humo en la sala. Le fue inevitable toser estruendosamente, sus pulmones buscaban oxígeno y les costaba encontrarlo dentro de aquella maraña de humo. ¿Cuántas veces más Ron tendría que quemar la cocina para aprender que no estaba hecha para él? Intentó inhalar un par de veces más y se adentró a la humeante sala, en busca de Ron quien también estaba tosiendo de manera estruendosa.

La bruja agitó la varita ferozmente y pronunció algo inaudible, pero que sirvió para que la habitación quedara sin ningún rastro de quemaduras o manchas negras. Vio a Ron, en una esquina casi agazapado, con las mejillas encendidas como si ellas hubieran sido las causantes del incendio, con la varita en la mano apuntando a un plato que estaba destruido en la mesa.

—Ron, sabes que te amo, querido, pero si vuelves a quemar la cocina te desterraré de aquí para siempre —anunció Hermione media sonriente media en serio, después de todo era la tercera vez que quemaba la cocina; en la primera ocasión había sido la estufa, luego la mesa ardió en llamas por arte de _magia y ahora aquella vez._

—Lo… lo siento, sólo quería…

—Lo sé, amor, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, para la próxima prefiero que no sea sorpresa y que esté yo presente —terminó la bruja con una sonrisa que intentaba darle algo de ánimo a Ron, quien estaba cada vez más rojo y apenado—. Ya, vamos. ¿Qué me tenías preparado?

—Esto —dijo señalando una mancha marrón en la pared—, se suponía eran panqueques. Eso de por allá —varias manchas de color rojo sangre—, era zumo de mora y esto —finalizó con el plato—, iba a ser un plato de cereal —sonrió intentando liberar un poco la tensión.

Hermione le sonrió de nuevo, y se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, para luego susurrarle al oído un pequeño _gracias y depositar en sus labios un pequeño beso. Lo abrazó por última vez y supo que aquel día lloraría porque todos de seguro le tenían algún regalo._

—Pero… ¿por… por qué me das las gracias? Arruiné el desayuno y…

—No seas bruto, Ronald, te doy gracias por… _hacer el intento —lo besó de nuevo, con lentitud y puso su mano en su cabello de fuego; lentamente, ambos Hermione comenzó a mover más sus manos alrededor de su pelo, bajaba hasta sus mejillas y las posaba allí por un momento, hasta que comenzaron una pelea más recia terminar, al final de todo, besándose fieramente._

En un punto que ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro, Hermione se subió sobre la mesa y él comenzó a besarla en el cuello, con lentitud, mientras bajaba con sus manos por la blusa de dormir de la bruja, que gemía por lo bajo el nombre de Ron. El pelirrojo, volvió hasta la boca de Hermione, y la volvió a besar con pasión y decisión, al mismo tiempo que la blusa caía a la mesa y su camiseta desaparecía por el piso. Las uñas de ella se clavaban superficialmente en la espalda de Ron, que seguía besándola, sólo que ahora bajaba de una manera descarad hasta la línea de su short… Hermione gemía, él gemía…

_«¡Plim, plim!» ¿Quién podría estar llamando tan temprano?_

Ron cogió la blusa de Hermione y la alentó para que se la colocara rápidamente mientras él hacía lo mismo. Salió de la cocina mientras intentaba acomodarse el _pantalón y fue hasta la puerta, se asomó levemente y vio un par de ojos verdes y centelleantes. ¿No podían ser más inoportunos?_

—¡Hermione! —se escuchó en cuanto Ron abrió la puerta y su amigo entró y abrazó fuertemente a la cumpleañera. Ron le dio un cordial beso en la mejilla a Ginny y abrazó a Harry –en cuanto éste soltó a Hermione– intentando no acercarse mucho—. Bien —comenzó luego de que todos los saludos se acabaran—, es hora de que te vistas que te tenemos una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo a Ginny y a Ron, y este último simplemente acertó a hacer una mueca extraña con el ojo.

La cumpleañera obedeció sin hablar mucho y fue a su habitación, en donde se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, y luego de unos minutos salió para darle el paso a Ron, quien al parecer se tardó más de lo acostumbrado, o simplemente quiso darse su tiempo. Al final del asunto, en menos de una hora ya estaba saliendo de la casa de Hermione y Ron rumbo a un destino desconocido para la primera, quien al parecer estaba un poco nerviosa por las _sorpresas._

Fue un trayecto un tanto largo, pero al final llegaron a La Madriguera, en donde la esperaba todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus padres, para darle una gran sorpresa, no se cumplían veinte años todos los días. En cuento puso su pie dentro de la casa, un gran estruendo sonó y se vio abrazada por la familia Weasley en pleno; reconocía los gorgojeos de felicidad de la señora Weasley, y las felicitaciones del señor Weasley; sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro y la mirada feliz de su padre.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, o bueno, lo que se podría describir como normal en un cumpleaños con tanta gente. Los señores Weasley habían habilitado el jardín y George se encargaba de los efectos pirotécnicos, haciendo que un montón de bengalas estallasen al mismo tiempo y dijeran ¡_Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! Además de todas las caras felices que veía a su alrededor, por fin se podía decir que era completamente feliz con su familia mágica y con su familia muggle, ¿podría pedirle algo más a la vida? No estaba segura si sería sí, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que se sentía muy bien._

A la caída del ocaso, todo el mundo se sentía un tanto cansado, pero el mismo sentimiento continuaba; con un par de tragos de más, pero aún estaba. Hermione, quien sólo había bebido en las ocasiones en las que debía, se sentía morir: sus pies le dolían y quería llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el domingo. Dormir por un día entero no le haría mal, y más cuando no estaba durmiendo mucho por todos los problemas que tenía con el caso de Malfoy.

—Hermione… ¿qué te pasa? —inquirió Ron a su oído.

—Nada, sólo estoy algo cansada —comentó—. Últimamente la tensión a aumentado, lo sabes, cono todo esto de Malfoy…

—Deberías dejar de pensar en Malfoy… o pensaré otras cosas…

—¡No me hagas reír, Ron! Creo que has tomado mucho, quizás debamos irnos.

—No, Hermione… sé lo que hablo. Últimamente piensas sólo en ese maldito caso…

—Debo hacerlo, Ron. El Ministerio me paga para que defienda o acuse a…

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que el Ministerio quiera o no! Te volverás loca si no paras…

—Ron, por favor, cálmate…

—No lo haré —dijo en un susurro seco—. Deja de pensar en ese caso… ¡deja de pensar en Malfoy, Merlín!

—Ronald, para ya… creo que estás muy tomado y lo mejor es que…

—¡Te dije que no lo estoy! Hermione, ¿acaso…? ¿Acaso…? —Ron respiró un par de veces—. ¿Acaso estás pensando de más en ese estúpido hurón?

Hermione lo miró por un momento, y luego le marcó la mano en toda la mejilla, para luego salir de la casa como una fiera rumbo a su apartamento en los suburbios de Londres. Agitó la varita y se encontró frente a su casa, entró sin importarle nada y se tiró sobre lo primero que encontró, que fue un cómodo sillón que estaba frente a la ventana. Cerró los ojos con algo de dolor e intentó dormir; cerró los ojos y de ellos salieron lágrimas involuntarias… cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar en una tormenta, que terminó en un sueño tumultuoso.

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les gustara, y si es así recuerden hacérmelo saber. Gracias por sus reviews ^^

Dann

PD: Pásense por un trabajo original que hice para celebrar un aniversario *O* _http:/ dejamecontartealgo .site40 .net/ (Sin espacios ^^)_


	5. Defensa

Hola a todos :)

Espero y les guste el capítulo, y recuerden que darle a dejar un review es gratis ^^

PD: Pásense por un trabajo original que hice para celebrar un aniversario *O* _http:/ dejamecontartealgo .site40 .net/ (Sin espacios ^^)_

* * *

**Defensa**

No supo en cuánto se quedó dormida, sólo sabía que en ese momento se movía constantemente en el sillón; su mano se movía de un lado a otro y su cara solía contorsionarse hasta formar gestos y miradas extrañas. Soñaba con que un gran pergamino la perseguía en medio de una sala desconocida, sólo sabía que era de la red del Wizengamot, puesto que lo había leído al entrar por la puerta; el gran pergamino golpeaba sus dientes, filosos, y amenazaba con lincharla con la pluma que lo seguía de cerca.

—_Se condena a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, por auto sabotear su caso. Que la audiencia pase su veredicto final, por favor…_

La joven Defensora de la magia, simplemente corría intentando evitar los ataques de la pluma y los dientes del pergamino. Se trepó en un gran asiento, y trató de irse por otro camino; pero el pergamino comenzó a hablar de nuevo y comenzó a anunciar el veredicto final:

—_Esta audiencia ha decidido que la señorita Hermione Granger, será recluida en Azkaban por…_

Y despertó…

Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sus manos no se estaban quietas y las pernas casi brincaban en el suelo mientras lo golpeaba. Volteó la cabeza hasta donde estaba el reloj, miró un momento tratando de divisar la hora en medio de la oscuridad; luego de un par de minutos, supo que apenas eran poco más de las doce de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Si sus cálculos no fallaban, había llegado a casa casi a la media noche… ¿entonces había dormido menos de una hora y había sentido tanto miedo?

¿Por qué había soñado aquello? Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua del grifo. Miró por un momento el vaso sin hacer o decir nada, y se lo llevó a la boca… hasta que lo dejó caer. ¡Un estruendo había sonado desde la puerta! Buscó su varita instintivamente, pero no la había llevado consigo. Decidida a que era ella o el que había entrado, se tiró sobre el suelo y se fue arrastras hasta encontrar, debajo del sofá, la madera semiflexible de su varita. Cuando se volteó, lista para atacar, se encontró el cabello rojo de Ron, y con una mirada inexpresiva por parte de éste.

—¡Ron! Me diste un susto —respiró un par de veces. Lo miró ya más calmada y comprendió que en ese momento estaba peleada con él; lo observó una vez más, cabeceó secamente y se fue hasta la habitación mágica que estaba sobre su casa. Tocó con la varita la equis en el techo, y subió las escaleras que aparecieron lentamente; volvió a tocar la nada, y las escaleras desaparecieron y, con ellas, el hueco que se había formado. Movió la varita por última vez y se tiró en la cama.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, antes de caer rendida de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo; sólo que esa vez no soñó con pergaminos que quería comerla, simplemente no soñó. Quedó como en el limbo por el resto de las horas de sueño que le quedaban, que serían varias.

A la mañana siguiente no supo la hora en que despertó, simplemente se enteró que bajó a la cocina, y sacó mermelada de la nevera, la puso en la mesa y comenzó a tostar los panes con la varita. Cuando los panes estuvieron listos, puso el café y esperó a que estuviera para desayunar. En menos de veinte minutos, estaba sentada en la mesa comiéndose pan tostado con mermelada y una taza de café… sola.

Apuró el café y el pan, y fue hasta su habitación. Tomó lo primero que encontró y una mochila; fue hasta el baño, se dio un rápido duchazo y trato un poco de controlar su pelo, al final se decidió por una cola, para al final salir junto con una mochila vacía que pretendía llenar de libros. En menos de quince minutos se encontraba al frente de una gran plaza, que estaba a unos cuentos metros de _su_ departamento, pasó con paso rápido entre los banquitos y unos pequeños juegos para niños, para terminar al frente de una gran biblioteca. La miró por un momento, como evaluando todo. Volteó de reojo, intentado divisar muggles que posiblemente la vieran… y agitó la varita debajo de su chaqueta. Una, dos, tres veces… y entró en la biblioteca.

A primera vista todo era normal, para los muggles; pero ella sabía a dónde debía ir. Subió de dos en dos los escalones hacia el segundo piso, cruzó en una puerta hacia la derecha y agitó la varita por última vez.

—_Nombre del visitante_ —pidió una potente voz aparentemente de la nada

—Hermione Granger.

—_Motivo de la visita_.

—Eeh… búsqueda de información.

El cuarto comenzó a crujir y del cielo cayó una pequeña tarjeta, en donde se leía _Hermione Granger, Eeh… búsqueda de información_. La bruja bufó ante el _motivo_ de su visita y siguió por la puerta que había aparecido. Caminó un par de metros y se encontró con un mago, volvió a bufar pensando que sería otro más de los recursos que el Ministerio ponía alrededor de sus cosas; sin embargo, en contra de lo que estaba imaginando, el mago simplemente pidió disculpas por los desperfectos de la sala, y acomodó su tarjeta para que sólo se leyera "_…Búsqueda de información_.".

Volvió a su camino y comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías. Tomaba cualquier libro que tuviera que ver con algún caso famoso, o muy difícil –incluso estuvo a punto de tomar uno que era solamente ficción sólo para saber cómo habían resuelto el caso–, aunque al final desistió y dejó todos aquellos que no fueran _verídicos_ en sus lugares. Antes de terminar la mañana, se presentó frente a la bibliotecaria, que le recordaba tanto a la señora Pince, que estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo estaban las cosas en Hogwarts; pero sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esa estúpida idea, entregó los libros que se llevaría a casa.

—Señorita… Granger, su estampe aquí su varita, por favor —dijo en una voz chillona mientras le mostraba un enorme libro. Hermione tomé con dos dedos su varita, y la estampó debajo de la última—. Muy bien, puede irse —terminó con una voz más chillona y molesta aún.

A las doce, Hermione se encontraba cruzando de nuevo la misma plaza de antes. Caminó aún más rápido, quería llegar a casa para leer lo que se había llevado de la biblioteca. Y, haciendo exactamente lo que su mente le pedía, se la pasó el resto del día metida de libro en libro, tratando de encontrar una forma factible para, al menos, reducir un poco la condena de Malfoy. Pero… ¿por qué se preocupaba? Harry había sido sincero con ella, si el _hurón_ no daba ninguna información, la condena no sería rebajada ni siquiera un mes.

Escuchó un par de veces bufar a Ron, cuando entró en la tarde, supuso vendría de visitar a Harry, y cuando se encerró en la pequeña habitación que estaba sobre la casa. Se abrazó más aún y siguió leyendo el libro de _Regulación, Directrices y Derechos de los acusados y de los acusadores_. Suspiró profundamente, y bebió otro poco del café que había preparado para mantenerse despierta el tiempo que fuera necesario… y se topó con lo que necesitaba. Miró de reojo una vez la página, y la marcó. Si todo salía bien, tenía asegurada una pequeña victoria al día siguiente.

Sólo debía convencer a Harry de servir de testigo…


	6. Artículo 42

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero muy bien.

Acá les traigo otro cap más que espero les guste y sie s así, recuerden dejarme un review.

Gracias por leer y MUCHAS gracias si comentan. Recuerden que hacerlo es gratis.

PD: Pásense por un trabajo original que hice para celebrar un aniversario *O* _http:/ dejamecontartealgo .site40 .net/ (Sin espacios ^^)_

* * *

**Artículo 42.**

Las grandes puertas del juzgado del Wizengamot se abrieron con un chirrido tan poco común que hasta el director del jurado se sobresaltó. Hermione llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas, gris y de una tela fina que parecía seda; caminaba lentamente y cabeceaba cada tanto al encontrarse con algún conocido al que debiera saludar. Llegó a su puesto, puso allí el maletín en donde llevaba un pequeño fajo de papeles. Suspiró por lo bajo y tomó asiento sin quitar la vista de la pared que tenía enfrente. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dicho Harry. _"Espero que funcione"_. Debía funcionar, y no sólo porque tenía que hacer bien su _bendito_ trabajo, si no porque también estaba jugando con la posición de Harry en el Ministerio.

Suspiró de nuevo cuando la puerta de la izquierda se abrió y por allí entraron los miembros del Wizengamot. Instintivamente se levantó, y esperó a que todos hubieran tomado asiento para abrir su maletín y hojear lo que tenía allí dentro. Dirigió su mirada al gran estrado que tenía en frente y se dispuso a esperar que éstos hablaran.

—Que traigan al acusado, por favor —susurró el más bajito de ellos. Un mago con una cara tan parecida a la de un _troll_ que podría servir para asustar a los pequeños.

Una pequeña puerta apareció a la izquierda de Hermione y por allí entró Draco Malfoy, esposado de manos y pies con unas gruesas cadenas y flanqueado a ambos lados por funcionarios del Ministerio. Lo llevaron hasta su silla, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de Hermione; se sentó allí y bajó la mirada unos cuantos centímetros, quizás también esperando a que todo comenzara por fin.

—Nos vemos otra vez… _Granger_ —comentó en un susurro sólo audible para Hermione, quien levantó un poco la cabeza y la dirigió hacia él.

—Tienes toda la razón…

—Señorita, comience por favor.

Hermione los miró por un momento, evaluando la expresión de cada uno. Respiró un par de veces, lenta y profundamente, se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta quedar en medio del estrado, justo al frente. Dio media vuelta, viendo fijamente al público que esperaba expectante a que comenzara y habló:

—Como bien saben cada uno de los presentes —comenzó—, soy la defensora del señor… _Malfoy_. A quien se le acusa de conspiración en menor grado hacia el Ministerio de Magia y la práctica de Artes Oscuras sin regulación ministerial alguna —volvió a mirar a Malfoy, que seguía con su vista fija casi en el suelo, pero aún tan alta como para saber dónde se encontraba Hermione—. Así que si el estrado aquí presente me permite… —hojeó un poco su fajo de papeles, y un poco antes de la mitad paró—: el artículo 42 de la _Regulación, Directrices y Derechos de los acusados y acusadores_ expresa que todo acusado _tiene el derecho a la reducción de su condena si se demuestra que sus delitos fueron menores o de inferior escala a los originales; o, en todo caso, si se es presentando algún testigo presencial de cualquier acto por parte del acusado de auto sabotearse o dañar los planes oscuros…_

—Señor director, no es necesario que la señorita Granger nos lea el código por el que nos regimos. Aquí todos lo conocemos de memoria —interrumpió aquel mismo hombre con el que había charlado esperando el ascensor. Le sonreía, y Hermione le dedicó una mirada analítica que la ayudo a darse cuenta de la separación tan grande de sus dientes.

—Señorita, proceda por favor.

—Así pues —comenzó Hermione de nuevo como si no fuera sido interrumpida—, si el señor Malfoy contara con algún testigo que asegurase haberlo visto sabotear los planes de El Innombrable, su pena automáticamente debería ser reducida por lo menos cinco años.

—¿Y dónde está ese _testigo_ milagroso que salvará al señor Malfoy?

—Detrás de la puerta, esperando —la bruja volvió a sonreírle de manera triunfal mientras entregaba algunos pergaminos al estrado.

—Que entre el señor… _Harry Potter_ —pidió en un susurro casi inaudible al final.

El aludido entró por una puerta que apareció casi al lado de donde había aparecido la de Malfoy. Miró severamente a Hermione, luego dirigió esa mirada a Malfoy, quien a pesar de mostrar un dejo atónito, no cambiaba su semblante. Mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Harry, mirándolo quizás de manera desafiante, aunque sus ojos estaban tan turbios a causa de estar en Azkaban que sólo él sabía lo que sentía en aquel momento. Todo el mundo observaba casi atónitos aquel repentino aparecimiento, en donde de pronto Harry Potter atestiguaría para defender a Draco Malfoy. Muchos sacudía un poco la cabeza para liberarse del revoltijo de cosas que pensaban, mientras que otros lo hacían quizás para estar seguros de que aquello sí era real y no era ningún tipo de sueño.

En cuando Harry tomó asiento frente a Malfoy, Hermione habló:

—Dígame, señor Potter, ¿ha tenido usted tratos con el señor Malfoy?

—Sí —contestó secamente—, en Hogwarts.

—¿Y esos tratos se podrían llamar buenos o malos?

—Malos —contestó casi al instante mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza—. Desde el primer momento en que me habló no congeniamos, de hecho nuestro comportamiento para con el otro fue motivo de varios castigos.

Hermione asintió levemente y volvió a dirigirse hacia Harry. Le preguntó si tenía constancia de que el señor Malfoy era mortífago, a lo que contestó que sí; luego le cuestionó sobre la actuación que había observado de Malfoy dentro de aquel grupo oscuro. Luego de una respuesta medianamente larga en donde explicaba aquella vez que intentó matar a Dumbledore, por no nombrar cuando le pedía a Burgin que arreglase el Armario evanescente; y la poca actuación que había tenido en la pelea de Hogwarts.

—Para finalizar, señor Potter, ¿tiene usted algo más que _agregar_? ¿Podría decir que el señor Malfoy demostró su inclinación hacia la Organización denominada Orden del Fénix en la mencionada Batalla de Hogwarts?

Harry la miró por un momento, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para comenzar a hablar. Respiró un par de veces, intentando calmarse un poco y habló por fin:

—Sí, él junto con su madre Narcissa me ayudaron a fingir mi muerte frente a Lord… El Innombrable —sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación de aquella medida y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

—Es todo, señor Director —Hermione dio media vuelta y volvió a su antiguo puesto, en donde tomó asiento de nuevo y bebió un poco del agua que había aparecido en la mesa.

—Si eso es todo —le hiso un ademán a Harry para que saliera, éste sin nada más que agregar, salió por la misma puerta en la que había entrado hacía ya unos minutos atrás—. ¿Tiene algo que agregar el señor Mimbluting?

—No, señor Director, confío en el criterio y en la decisión de cada uno de ustedes —sonrió arrogantemente de nuevo.

La mesa en la que estaban todos los miembros del Wizengamot dio una vuelta de 180 grados y donde antes estaban ellos ahora estaba una simple pared. Duraron allí un par de minutos, mientras deliberaban la petición inicial que había hecho Hermione, quien en ese momento se mordía el labio inferior esperando no haber llevado a Harry allí para nada. Dio un respingo en cuando la pared dio de nuevo otra vuelta y ahora tenía enfrente a los miembros del Wizengamot de nuevo.

—Los miembros del jurado —comenzó el director— han decidido aceptar la petición de reducción de condena para el señor Malfoy, quedando ahora condenado a Cincuenta años —Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar de alivio al descubrir que todo había salido bien—. ¿Se quiere seguir con el caso?

—¡Sí, señor Director! —exclamó la contraparte, queriendo irremediablemente vencer a Hermione y volver a pudrir a Malfoy en Azkaban.

Malfoy, quien había estado atento a cada movimiento desde que Harry había entrado, se sorprendió de que aquel estúpido aún quisiera seguir con su caso. Sacudió la cabeza, y miró a Hermione que también tenía los ojos fijos en él, lo miró intensamente como si quisiera comunicarle algo y luego habló.

—Señor Director, de ser así, quisiera que se me permitiera tener conversaciones privadas con mi defendido…

—Petición aceptada —dijo en un susurro el Director y luego movió la varita enérgicamente—. Sesión culminada…


	7. Día de revelaciones

**Día de revelaciones.**

Hermione terminó de cerrar la última caja y observó, con un leve aire de satisfacción, que por fin tenía todo ordenado y listo para marcharse. Levantó la mirada y vio aquel cuarto blanco y azul, que la había acogido desde que había salido de Hogwarts; suspiró con un poco de nostalgia, al tener que separarse de aquel signo de su independencia… pero era hora de partir hacia otros rumbos, igual que estaba segura lo haría Ron. Movió la varita levemente y todo cupo perfectamente en una valija, de piel roja, y fue hasta ella para terminar de cerrarla.

Todo estaba listo para que partiera…

—Hermione, en serio no tienes que hacer esto —irrumpió Ron haciendo que la bruja diera un respingo. Lo miró por un momento, no con rabia, ni con algún tipo de rencor… simplemente lo miró.

—Debo hacerlo, Ronald —respondió con algo de pesar. Volvió a agitar su varita, y la varita quedó suspendida a unos cuentos metros del suelo, siguiéndola como un perrito faldero—. Es lo mejor, ya quedó claro que no estás dispuesto a soportar que yo pueda liberar a Malfoy…

—¡No seas extremista! Yo… no estoy de acuerdo con el _mald_ —paró por un momento y respiró un par de veces—… con que el hurón salga en libertad, pero si tienes que hacerlo… lo aceptaré —Hermione lo miró por un momento, quizás evaluando la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Es hora de crecer… y no debes hacerlo sólo tú…

Sonrió de manera nostálgica, y se despidió de Ronald con un leve asentimiento, que él a regañadientes también correspondió. Pasó a su lado lentamente, queriendo detener el tiempo pero a la vez apurarlo y que todo aquello terminara de una vez… lo miró intensamente por última vez, guardando sus ojos dentro de sí, y salió por la puerta, sintiendo que por primera vez todo el peso del mundo estaba sobre ella; o por lo menos todo el peso de su vida.

Abajo, esperándola con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, la esperaba Harry, recostado en aquel auto que había convencido a Ginny de comprar. En cuando vio un destello de su cabello castaño, miró a ambos lados tratando de advertir a algún muggle…

—No te preocupes, tiene un hechizo _desiluminador_.

Comentó Hermione adivinando en lo que pensaba su amigo; que algún muggle vería aquella valija volando a varios centímetros del suelo y que se armaría una revolución.

—Perfecto —susurró mientras habría la puerta de la maletera y metía allí aparentemente sólo aire. La cerró, y miró a Hermione por un momento—. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

—Sí, Harry… es necesario que ambos nos despejemos —y sin intención alguna de que Harry le hiciera alguna otra pregunta, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se montó en el auto.

El viaje fue un tanto largo, tenía pensado mudarse a las afueras de Londres, cerca de donde vivían Harry y Ginny. Hermione no era el tipo de persona que solía escaparle a los problemas; pero aquél no era un escape, simplemente era un tiempo que debían tomarse… para pensar y reflexionar.

Al final, en poco más de una hora, llegaron a una pequeña casa, de una sola habitación, en donde Hermione viviría por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Era blanca por fuera, con un techo a dos aguas, con un pequeño jardín delantero y alguno que otro árbol flanqueaban la entrada. Hacer que Harry se fuera y la dejara sola no fue fácil, porque él quería quedarse con ella hasta asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y que no _haría nada_; sin embargo, luego de quince minutos de insistencias y de alguna que otra amenaza, Hermione escuchó las llantas del auto hacer tracción y arrancar hacia unas calles más arriba.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, estaba segura que aquella noche Harry y Ginny llegarían para cenar con ella… pero sacudió aún más fuerte la cabeza. Ginny aún estaba en el campeonato, no podría visitarla.

Suspiró mientras entraba a la casa, y se tiró sobre el sofá sin ganas de acomodar todo… movió la varita y aquel techo se convirtió en una noche con estrellas, y ella pudo soñar lentamente. La luz estaba apagada, y se sentía libre bajo un _cielo estrellado_. Lanzó un último suspiro, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Bien, Malfoy, es hora que empieces a hablar —aseguró Hermione, mientras ponía su maletín sobre la mesa y lo miraba severamente—. Hablé con Harry y…

—¡Oh! No sabía que Potter estaba en esto siseó.

—No, simplemente me sugirió que si quieres salir de aquí… debes hablar —repitió lo mismo que había dicho al principio, sólo que esa vez ya estaba sentada enfrente de él y lo miraba penetrantemente—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Draco la miró, sus ojos estaban encendiendo en furia sólo con saber que en aquel momento Hermione tenía algún tipo de poder sobre él, porque ella era la única que podía sacarlo de donde estaba en ese momento. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos un par de veces y habló por fin:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Granger?

—No lo sé, creo que podríamos comenzar con el problema de esto —sacó una libretita y una pluma parecida a la de Rita Skeeter sólo que aquella no era una pluma a vuelapluma—. ¿Por qué… te convertiste en mortífago?

—Es obvio, Granger, supuse que alguien tan…

—En estos casos nada es obvio. Comienza a hablar.

—Bueno… supongo que porque debía hacerlo —paró un momento y se acercó a la mesa, posó ambas manos allí como si fuera a contarle un secreto a Hermione—. La reputación de mi padre estaba por los suelos, debía levantar el apellido Malfoy y…

—Por eso te encargaron matar a Dumbledore —terminó Hermione, haciendo que Malfoy la mirara de nuevo con odio y un dejo de asco. Se retiró hacia atrás de nuevo, intentando evitar recordar haber tenido algún tipo de contacto con Hermione—. Malfoy, supongo que sabes que yo no estoy haciendo esto porque me muera de ganas…

—Lo sé, Granger, no es necesario que me lo repitas —levantó las manos, dejando ver las grandes cadenas que lo apresaban—. A mí tampoco me gusta estar así… —iba a comentar algo más, pero antes de soltar alguna otra palabra cerró la boca y se acomodó en la silla, volviendo a su postura inicial.

La miró penetrantemente.

—Debes hacer lo que te pida, no es que vaya a pedir mucho —anotó un garabato que ella tampoco entendía—. Si tienes alguna información… _de relevancia_, es necesario que me lo digas, Harry me dijo que es la única manera en que podrías aspirar a libertad…

—No pienso seguir los consejos de Potter, Granger. Así que tendrás que buscar otra forma de sacarme de aquí… si es que puedes —el último pedazo lo siseó con gran placer.

Hermione lo miró desafiantemente por un momento, no dejaría que Malfoy insinuara que no era competente tan campantemente. Dejó la pluma a un lado, posó ambas manos en la mesa y se acercó lentamente…

—Quizás —comenzó fríamente— puedas salir libre aplicando alguno de los artículos, así como hice que te redujeran la pena —sonrió irónicamente—; pero si no estás dispuesto a ayudarme te jodiste, Malfoy —golpeó la mesa con su mano, hizo una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa burlona, y tomó sus cosas. Salió de aquella blanca sala, luego de que le revisaran la varita y el portafolio por lo menos tres veces.

En cuanto puso un pie en la calle muggle, sintió el aire fresco sobre su cara de nuevo; luego de estar en aquella sala blanca y fría lo necesitaba. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por algunos minutos, veía distraídamente las tiendas y las cosas que vendían. No sabía por qué estaba cansada si el día anterior había dormido toda la noche como un bebé.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse pensamientos estúpidos de su mente, y cruzó en un callejón sucio y desolado. Agitó su varita fuertemente y apareció frente a aquel viejo teléfono público. Apretó rápidamente los números, y en menos de diez minutos estaba en el ascensor subiendo hacia el piso de seguridad mágica.

Llegó hasta la oficina de su amigo, tocó y entró…

—Harry, quisiera que me dijeras los nombres de quienes están fugitivos —Harry la miró con algo de incredulidad.

—Bien. Siéntate.

* * *

Hola a todos =)

Yo acá les traigo otro cap más que espero que les guste, ya saben que cualquier error no duden en decírmelo =)

Gracias por leer y me gustaría mucho si me dejan un review. Dann


	8. Cena

**Cena.**

—Bien. Siéntate —pidió Harry mirándola de manera inquisidora, quizás queriendo descubrir con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos por qué le pedía aquella información—. Hermione… _técnicamente_ no puedo darte este tipo de información —suspiró—; pero supongo que debo hacerlo. ¿Para el caso de Malfoy?

—Sí…

Hermione habló en un suave susurro conteniendo un pequeño chillido de emoción. Si tenía nombres concretos, sería más fácil que Malfoy comenzara a dar pistas, lugares y todo lo que sabía. Lo miró fijamente, esperando a que Harry hiciera algún movimiento.

—Está bien —volvió a suspirar levantándose de su silla. Fue a un rincón de su oficina, hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y un archivero apareció delante de sí. Duró algunos minutos revisándolo y luego volvió con Hermione—. Así está más organizado; los ponemos según el grado de urgencia —explicó como si su amiga se lo hubiera preguntado—. A ver…

Hojeó un momento la carpeta, y luego de allí sacó unos pocos rollos de pergaminos que estaban agarrados con algo parecido a un clic. Los miró para cerciorarse, y luego se los acercó a Hermione, quien los tomó.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Hermione?

—Si tengo nombres por preguntar… Malfoy deberá darme información —contestó distraída observando varios pares de expedientes.

—En verdad quieres sacarlo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Harry como si hubiera querido preguntar eso. Hermione no lo miró y no le contestó de inmediato, sólo suspiró como si considerara su respuesta…

—Se supone que debo hacerlo, ¿no? —soltó por fin. Miró de nuevo a Harry, temiendo que el mago comenzara a gritarle por querer sacar a Malfoy de donde estaba. Lo miraba casi con terror a que lo hiciera, y simplemente seguía observándolo… sin decir nada—. ¿No dirás nada?

—No tengo nada que decir —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que Hermione continuara viendo los archivos.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos, quizás casi media hora, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cuánto duraron así, sólo sabían que Harry había estado con los ojos cerrados y Hermione leyendo. Si continuaban así probablemente se volverían locos por tanto silencio… Hermione suspiró finalmente. _"¿Me puedo llevar algunos?"_ susurró levemente, como si Harry estuviera dormido y temiera despertarlo.

—No dejes que nadie te lo vea —advirtió, y luego se paró de su silla y fue esta donde estaba la bruja—. Ginny llegó hoy y podríamos reunirnos a cenar… pero creo que Ron estará allí.

—No importa —respondió, mirándolo fijamente—. Allí estaré —terminó para que luego Harry le diera para apuntar la dirección y la hora de la cena. Hermione la copió rápidamente y salió de la oficina del joven auror.

Aún tenía que ver qué podría saber Malfoy de los mortífagos que aún estaban fugitivos. Movió la varita lentamente, aplicándole un hechizo _desiluminador_ a las carpetas, y se encaminó al ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su casa, simplemente se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer aquellos expedientes que aún le faltaban. Estaba segura que preguntaría por ellos a Malfoy, pero si encontraba algo más por lo que interesarse, quizás podría sacarle más información útil para el Ministerio y para su propio caso. Suspiró un par de veces, mientras pensaba en cómo había cambiado un simple caso su vida; ahora ya no estaba con Ron, vivía en las afueras de Londres, cerca de la casa de Harry y Ginny, y aquella noche tenía una cena en la que estaba invitado precisamente Ron. Pareciera que Ginny lo hiciera a _propósito…_ volvió a suspirar con lentitud.

Miró el reloj, ya era hora de almorzar. Caminó hasta la cocina, se preparó algo sencillo para partir al Ministerio de nuevo. Estaba segura que si no se presentaba en la tarde su jefe entraría en pánico, además que debía cumplir horario. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de la casa y agitó fuertemente su varita, se encontró frente a la entrada del Ministerio.

Saludó a los conocidos, como de costumbre; a uno que otro le daba un corto beso en la mejilla y luego continuaba en su camino. Algunos la felicitaban por su actuación frente al Wizengamot, pero fuera lo que fuera que hicieran, algo tenían para decirle. Aquél día le pareció eterno llegar a su oficina, mas porque seguía pensando en aquellas fichas que por otras cosas…

—¡Granger, pensé que no vendrías en la tarde! —comentó su jefe.

—¡Pues ve! Aquí me tiene —le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto falsa y se sentó en su escritorio.

El suave tintineo de las copas al juntarse resonó en todo el restaurante muggle. Pequeñas risas alegres por parte de Ginny las acompañaron, y luego el sonido del pequeño beso que ésta y Harry se dieron apareció. Ron y Hermione simplemente los miraban con una pequeña sonrisa, sin mirarse a los ojos, quizás temiendo que si lo hacían terminarían sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo. Ellos podrían estar haciendo aquello en ese preciso instante; pero la cuestión era que no podían.

—Cuéntame, Hermione, ¿cómo te está yendo en tu trabajo?

—Bien —contestó casi de inmediato, mientras tomaba un poco más de vino—. Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho movimiento; supongo que es porque ya todo está…

—Cuéntale que defiendes a Malfoy —agregó con malicia Ron.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, intentando conjurar de algún modo un hechizo no verbal que ningún muggle detectara; sin embargo, sus planes simplemente terminando siendo sólo eso y no llegó a hacer nada. Levantó un poco la cara, intentando demostrar que no le había molestado y comenzó de nuevo.

—Sí, tengo que defender a Malfoy. ¡Pero yo no lo elegí! —agregó temiendo que Ginny pensara que ella lo había elegido—. Harry me ayudó a que le redujeran la condena y…

—Harry, ¿cómo es eso de que atestiguaste en un caso a favor de Malfoy y no me contaste?

—¡Pero si no tienes ni un día aquí!

Ron abrió la boca, quizás iba a hacer otro comentario igual que el anterior; pero al final volvió a cerrarla. Aceró la copa a su boca para intentar ocultar su casi intromisión y bebió lentamente. Ginny y Harry seguían discutiendo -y riendo- porque este último no le había contando nada a su novia, y Hermione simplemente seguía mirando fijamente a un punto en el mantel blanco.

—¡Eh! Hermione —susurró alguien por lo bajo. La aludida miró hacia varios lugares, intentando descubrir el origen de la voz; pero luego supo que el origen de aquella voz era Ron—. ¿Podríamos…? Tú sabes… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

La joven bruja miró por un momento a Harry y Ginny, luego asintió levemente y se levantó de la silla. Salió detrás de Ron mascullando un suave _"Permiso"_ y salió hacia el exterior, en donde una fuerte ventisca les dio de lleno en la cara.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Ronald?

—De… Hermione, quiero que hablemos de nosotros —en un movimiento ágil tomó la mano de la bruja y la presionó fuertemente contra la suya—. Quizás… a lo mejor sí fui algo estúpido, ¿está bien? Lo reconozco…

—Me alegro —comentó irónicamente. Lo miró fijamente por un momento, intentando descifrar algo más allá de aquellos pacíficos ojos azules que la miraban.

—_Hermi_, en serio estoy arrepentido. Quisiera… quisiera que volviéramos a ser como éramos antes. Antes de que te importara más defender a Malfoy que…

—¡Es que ese no es el problema, Ron! El problema… el problema es que no entiendes, ¿okey? No entiendes que es mi trabajo, debo hacerlo, no puedo…

—Sí puedes, Hermione, ¿por qué no le das el caso a alguien más?

—Porque ya me lo asignaron —bufó amargamente—. Ron, si pretendías que volviéramos y sigues pensando así… —miró hacia dentro, Harry y Ginny los observaban fijamente—… si lo planteaste así; pues es mejor que todo termine aquí —hizo el intento de acercarse para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero antes de hacerlo, pensó que quizás sería imprudente si lo hacía. En compensación, sobó su mejilla lentamente y entró de nuevo al restaurante.

Les sonrió a Harry y a Ginny, se acercó a su puesto y tomó su abrigo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Aunque aquel trayecto en realidad fue corto, para ella fue totalmente eterno. No quería salir y encontrarse con la cara dolida de Ron de nuevo…

—¡Hermione, espera! —exclamó Harry—. Yo te llevo —corrió hasta donde estaba ella y posó su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

—No quiero ser una molestia…

—No lo eres —Harry miró a Ginny y entendió lo que le decía sin que fuera necesario que ésta hablara—. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Ginny? Llévense mi auto, yo acompañaré a Ron en taxi.

Ginny caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos y tomó de la mano a Hermione. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el auto de Harry, y aunque en un principio a Ginny le costó encenderlo, luego de que lo hechizara para que se manejara solo todo marchó a la perfección.

—Hermione, ¿quieres hablar?

* * *

Espero y les gustase. Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero he estado tan ocupado en este último lapso/trimestre de clases que casi ni respiro(?

Espero poder actualizar el lunes como de costumbre, si no es así, tendrán actualizaciones esporádicas hasta que termine la clases "oficialmente" el 17/6/11 :D

Cualquier error recuerden que no muerdo; y que comentar es gratis ;)

Dann


End file.
